The Ripple Effect
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Bayonetta didn't think she would attach herself to another man especially one who acts like one of the things she hates in the world. Corrin's presence has made her rethink that if only just slightly. [Fire Emblem Fates spoilers abound.]
**The Ripple Effect**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also do not own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Bayonetta didn't think she would attach herself to another man especially one who acts like one of the things she hates in the world. Corrin's presence has made her rethink that if only just slightly.**

 **Pairing: Corrin/Bayonetta, Cory/Azura, implied Pit/Rob/Shulk, Marth/Caeda and Inigo/Cory**

 **Rated: T (for teen) and with some M (for mature) content**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama and Friendship**

 **Warning: Fire Emblem Fates spoilers, disturbing themes, nudity, light BDSM, swearing, violence and OOC**

 **I haven't done one of these for a long while. I feel like crap how it's so much easier to write Bayonetta/Corrin and not Cloud/Corrin. I guess beating both Bayonetta games allowed me to grasp her character better than Cloud since I feel more confident writing her now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rough**

Dragons were incredibly hard to tame. The Umbra Witches were the slayers of angels and tamed demons to do their bidding. Corrin and Bayonetta did not meet on good terms originally. Most timelines establish that the Umbra Witch was fed false information about the dragon twins and attacked them with the intention of dragging them back to their "master". If not for Pit clearing things up, Bayonetta would have succeeded in capturing them.

Because of that incident, they were originally at odds with each other. Obviously Cory didn't want to room with the person who nearly ruined her life, but she didn't want Cereza anywhere near her brother. Corrin originally listened to his sister, but he was drawn to the Umbra Witch like bees were to honey. She was a mysterious but powerful woman who could very well help him find what he was looking for.

 **Win**

No matter what timeline it is, Bayonetta's winning streak will always be broken by Corrin. It doesn't have to happen immediately, but it happens because it forces the Umbra Witch to realize that she isn't invincible in Smash and should take the competition seriously. Corrin may have been meek on the surface but he was a serious battler. Anyone who underestimated Corrin in his world were cut down. Cory may have been merciless, but Corrin was merciful. In a realm where you weren't killing anyone in Smash, it was easier for the dragon prince to show his true potential and he didn't disappoint. If only he wasn't so childish when he won battles…

"I WIN!"

"Uh…give it a rest…" Cloud could be heard grumbling. Bayonetta couldn't help but agree with the ex-SOLDIER.

 **Water**

Corrin was a water dragon from his universe. It was almost unheard of seeing as how most dragons in the Emblem universe were fire, ice, earth, light and dark. Water should not have been a surprise, but Corrin didn't look anywhere near a serpent in his dragon form. He and Cory looked incredibly goofy and when people weren't terrified them, would compare them to Arceus.

Being associated with water meant many things. For one, the Corrin twins could breathe underwater (despite being able to drown in Smash like everyone else), shoot water from any part of their body that formed a mouth and not die from the summer heat. On the other hand, they stayed wet longer than most people and if they're not wearing their armor, their clothes would be see through leading to many awkward situations.

Bayonetta had no problem watching from the sidelines watching Corrin be showered by the rain. He couldn't wear his outfit anymore so he had to take it off before going inside the mansion.

 _For a kid, he has a very nice build. If only he decided to not wear underwear today._

 **Flowers**

The dragon twins were obsessed with flowers. Cory tried to hide her fondness for white flowers while Corrin made it clear with how he went to the Botanical Garden during days he didn't have battles and smelled the flowers most of the day. His knowledge of flowers was so surprising that Viridi started to hover over to him just to test his knowledge in nature.

"Cere, what's your favorite flower? My sister loves the lilies of the valley. I love these snowdrop flowers."

Bayonetta casually tagged along with Corrin only because she wanted to annoy his older sister.

"I thought it was obvious that I adore roses." Bayonetta told him. "They're as prickly as I am."

"Actually…" Corrin stopped speaking realizing that he was getting into dangerous territory now.

"Hmm? What is it dear?"

"I was thinking the roses are as beautiful as you…err…"

Bayonetta just chuckled seeing how red the silver haired prince was becoming. Such an innocent comment would earn a bunch of teasing for the next couple of minutes until Corrin changed the topic.

 **Witch Time**

The Smashers could complain all they wanted about witch time being broken in Smash, there was a trick to beating it. Bayonetta had limits to what she could manipulate and it required precision or she would turn into a bat to avoid the attack. Corrin's battle skills were not to be slept on seeing as how he was a patient fighter who observed the opponent's movement before striking. He would make a click sound when he misjudged the timing of his punishes. Bayonetta had to make a mental note that even if he missed, he was reading her movement rather easily.

She had to rely on Witch Time less once he understood the timing. It pushed her into a corner when she would dodge at the last second only to be hit by the Yatogami when he dashed at her. He only needed to hit her so many times before he forced her to challenge the dragon fang (that was very difficult to Witch Time).

There was one thing that pissed her off. She tried to Witch Time the dragon prince at the ledge so she could disrespect him. Because he grabbed the ledge at that moment, there was no way to hit him while he slowly made it back onto the stage unharmed before impaling her into the ground and kicking her off the stage.

"That went well." Corrin exclaimed as he was declared the winner. "Hope Cere isn't mad at me…"

 _I'm going to remember this…_

 **Innocent**

You have to be a complete airhead to not realize Bayonetta was flirting with you. People assumed Pit was like that during the Brawl era and were shocked when the angel captain was proven a pervert like the rest of the male Smashers. Corrin was what people thought Pit was. Only this time, Corrin's oblivious nature was legit due to being isolated from his peers for the longest time. Insults and innuendos went over his head and unless you double crossed him, he wouldn't notice something terrible had happened. Cory wanted to keep it that way, but Bayonetta was a bad influence on Corrin. She allowed him to think about her word play along with looking up terms in a dictionary before things got interesting.

While she got hurt during her match with him (anyone who got impaled into the ground by the dragon twins would feel some sort of pain), she had no problem throwing innuendos at him to get the advantage.

"I'm not used to being pinned down by a man." She hummed. "Show me what you got."

It wouldn't be until after the battle would Corrin realize what the raven haired witch was asking him before his face turned into a tomato.

 **Punishment**

Master Hand implemented one rule Bayonetta could not do to the Smashers. Besides killing them (mainly the angels and the Goddesses), she wasn't allowed to capture someone and punish them. Master Hand knew of the sexualized attacks she did on her enemies, and he wanted to keep the tournament as "kid friendly" as possible. Bayonetta rolled her eyes seeing it couldn't happen in battle. Outside of battle was another story. No one was dumb enough to accept her deal to play with them should they lose against her.

Only Corrin seemed to have no problem with this. Granted, she worded it to him as "The loser got to do whatever he or she wanted." The silver haired prince innocently thought that if he won, he could ask Bayonetta to pet him on the head like he did to some of the other Smashers. For Bayonetta, she simply wanted to tie him up and have her way with him…

And she was getting what she wanted. Corrin was tied up slightly above the bed board of the love hotel bed all hot and sweaty from the match they just finished. She forgot to tell him that what she wanted was something sexual. He was still catching his breath as he tried to wiggle out of his bounds.

"Corrin, sweetie…you're not going to get away from me tonight, so you might as well relax."

"But…I feel gross…" He muttered. "I need to take my armor off…"

"Your clothes should be the last thing you should be concerned about." She told him simply as her clothes simply faded away. He avoided eye contact with her immediately once she got on his lap and pat the lower part of his armor. "Then again, your dragon friend here wants release."

Bayonetta licked her lips at the thought of starting the punishment. This would teach him not to trust her so easily when it comes to making deals.

 **Mother**

At least half the Smashers had mother issues. Most of the Smashers had parental issues in general. This must have been a requirement to get into Smash Brothers. Bayonetta thought she had gotten over her issues, but she wasn't aware that Corrin had issues. Like, she wanted to say that Lucas had it worse when it came to losing his mother, but seeing as how Corrin was her boyfriend, she didn't expect a Freudian slip.

"Ahh…mother…"

Corrin realized how much he fucked up and shut his mouth immediately. He couldn't see the glare that Bayonetta was giving because of her glasses. He was trembling at this point.

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry, Cere!"

"Unbelievable…"

Corrin would be crying the rest of the night for that terrible slip.

 **Soft**

Sometimes Bayonetta was accused of being a soft individual. She would deny that she was capable of being nice. It was made worse when her allies in her world were mocking her of her growing affection for Corrin. It was one thing for observant people like Jeanne and Rodin pointing it out and her dismissing them, but when you got idiots like Luka and Enzo talking about how she obviously likes him, she felt like retreating back into her coffin. It was that embarrassing.

And yet, there wasn't much she could do when Corrin decided to follow her to her world. It was easy to lie to people and say Corrin was her adopted brother than to admit that they were dating. The red eyed prince paid no heed to how she addressed their relationship and happily carried the bags of clothes she bought with relative ease. He pretty much put Enzo out of a job.

"I can carry that for you, Mr. Enzo." The prince volunteered as he ended up scooping all the shopping boxes in his hand up and carrying them until they formed a tower. He still didn't complain.

"Suit yourself, kid." The human said as he let out a huge sigh of relief at someone else doing the heavy work for him. "You know, Bayonetta, you know how to pick dogs that don't complain."

Normally, Bayonetta would be amused at a joke like that, but she was far from pleased seeing as how Corrin was being talked down on. "Oh?"

"You go to some tournament from another damn world because you're bored and then you manage to snatch this kid up who will do anything you tell him to. Kids these days don't respect their elders anymore! It's nice to have someone else carry your crap around. I'm too old for this!"

"You make it seem like I kidnapped the boy."

"You mean you didn't? Could have fooled me!"

"What could you possibly mean?" She asked with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"Look, every time I see you…you have a new kid following you. Whether it's Cereza or that other kid that I forgot his name and now you're saying you have a dragon prince of a cornfield? When are you ever going to admit you have a thing for children?"

He intentionally worded it that way to get a good laugh out of it. Bayonetta found it far from amusing. She stopped walking not because of Enzo, but she noticed that Corrin was lagging behind them due to not being able to see where he was going.

"I think you should know that the boy is certainly not a child." She reminded him. "I wouldn't be courting him if I was, now would I?"

Enzo probably would have made a snarky remark if Corrin didn't crash into him. All the boxes he was carrying tumbled over and buried the human underneath them. He out a huge scream and a load of curse words to the prince. Something about "Son of a dragon's dick" was hollered causing Bayonetta to snicker at the colorful language. Corrin could only apologize as he tried to set everything back up again.

"Corrin, dear. I think you should let Enzo carry them. We have places to be."

 **Cake**

Corrin tried to hide the fact that he couldn't cook to save his life. Cory had warned the Smashers that if they saw Corrin in the kitchen to kick him out immediately. He was that bad at cooking. Bayonetta wouldn't believe it until he tried to cook a cake. Not bake. Cook. Her eyebrows twitched seeing the young prince offer the cake filled with the most grotesque things you could imagine. There should have been eggs, sugar and butter for starters. Corrin put pepper, soy sauce and dead insects on the rather large cake. The worse part was that her favorite lollipops were replacement for birthday candles.

"Hey, Cere! Can you try this out! I worked really hard on this!" He hummed.

It was hard to refuse, but Bayonetta would take him crying over an upset stomach.

"Darling, you didn't even make my favorite type of cake. If you want me to eat what comes out of the oven, you will have to cater to my tastes."

"Oh…I used the frying pan."

God help this child.

 **Contract**

In most situations, Bayonetta would just force her way through guns blazing. If she wanted something, she would take it back. As a result, hostage situations never bothered her. This mentality nearly cost Corrin his life and his memories. She only found out later the only way to restore his memories was to snatch it back from the demon that shot him in the first place.

There was one problem. Because of Corrin's lack of memories, he was completely defenseless against anything that wanted to hurt him. He forgot how to use weapons in combat minus the staff and he was in denial of being a scary dragon. So of course this demon would kidnap him again when he had no memory of the previous encounter. It was easy to lie to the dragon prince of what his role in life was and what he needed to do to make people happy. Bayonetta would not accept this terrible treatment Corrin would go through should she fail to save him.

Yet…the easiest way to save him without a repeat of the shooting…was to simply give up her contract with Madam Butterfly and her demons. This would leave her powerless, but the promise of restoring Corrin's memories was something she wanted. She hated seeing those close to the prince despair over their happy memories being destroyed because of her. She wanted the old Corrin back who wasn't so helpless to even the weakest demons. She wanted the old Corrin back who smiled warmly at her. She wanted…

"What's it going to be?"

"…Alright…you win."

She needed him back now. If he had a plan after his memories restored, then they would be in the clear…

 **Idol**

Corrin always looked up to older individuals. If they were strong, brave and reliable, he wanted to mimic those traits. He refused to be a burden to everyone. The only reason he ran away from his world was because his resolve faltered when they got close to that man who was ruining everything.

Since the beginning, Corrin had been protected by everyone around him. He had the most servants out of everyone in the royal family and his own family members were more concerned for his safety than say Elise or Sakura who were healers but knew how to take care of themselves on the battlefield. Cory had been his personal bodyguard after the two escaped from their world. He never felt like he was contributing to the cause, and it lowered his self-esteem.

When he looked at Bayonetta, Corrin felt a burst a confidence rise within him. It made him want to work harder and get stronger. That way if Bayonetta ever needed his help outside of Smash, he would have her back.

 **Betrayal**

Bayonetta was considered invincible to many of the Smashers outside of Smash. She never let her guard down no matter what the situation and she would never put herself in a bad situation that could kill her. The Great Evil had difficulties with her out of all the Smashers (besides the usual Pit, Palutena, Rosalina and Dark Pit who kept running away from him when he needed the vessel of Eve dead), but he started to adapt to her fighting style and soon, realized there was an easier way to kill her without giving the other Smashers the time of day.

Corrin was such an easy target in the Great Evil's eyes. The villain in Corrin's universe wanted him for obvious reasons, but the Great Evil could feel the purity radiating from him. He was so pure…yet had one percent darkness in his heart that would be easy to manipulate. His insecurities and resentment he tried to hide away could easily be brought to the surface, and because he was so pure, there wasn't any way for anyone knowing that he was possessed when he got too close to Samael.

Everyone was screaming at Corrin's action when the Great Evil wanted to prove that there was a traitor in the group. Bayonetta thought she had an idea on who it was…but she was wrong. She couldn't believe that the sweet prince would impale her through the chest without a second thought. Those kind eyes were clouded and filled with tears as he lifted her up in the air.

"S…orry…" Corrin could be heard muttering as he waited the Umbra Witch to draw her last breath.

 _Why are you apologizing? I was the fool for…_

 **Shoes**

"Cere, could I try them on? It will only be for a few minutes!"

In which Bayonetta wished that she wasn't persuaded by puppy dog eyes to take off her shoes and allow Corrin to wear them. Roy was making fun of him for his lack of shoes again and Corrin wanted to borrow someone else' to prove that he could indeed walk with shoes on. Of all people, he had to ask her though…and she was wearing heels.

"Knock yourself out."

Corrin cheered as he strapped the shoes on. He squealed at how he was finally taller than her. Bayonetta had to correct him that he was still a couple hundred years short from ever reaching her height. Pouting, he asked her out to activate the shoes. There really wasn't any way Corrin could fuck this up. She had removed Love is Blue guns from her heels so the young prince couldn't hurt himself. All he could do was walk around awkwardly. There shouldn't be any way for Corrin to fuck up.

And somehow he did.

By the time Bayonetta got word that there was an unfortunate accident, she had no choice to rush over to see what happened. The dragon prince was in tears but not because of Roy's tormenting.

Corrin had accidentally shifted into his dragon form and broke her heels.

"Man, you fucked up." Roy said simply as he took his leave before Bayonetta summoned Madam Butterfly to kick his ass along with the prince.

"Wahhh…I'm sorry! It just happened!"

"I'll forgive you when you buy me replacement heels…as well as accept your punishment with glee!"

All the Smashers avoided Bayonetta the rest of the day after they heard Corrin's horrified scream.

 **Dignity**

Anyone who fought Corrin lost their dignity. It didn't matter if you won against him or not, there would always be something that made you feel like a jerk. If you win, you were bullying him. If you lost, you're an idiot. The match had to be close in order to not lose your dignity, but even then…there were some things that were just embarrassing. No one wanted to bring up the incident of Corrin accidentally sneezing on Bayonetta and winning the match or actually spiking someone and making it back on the stage without the usual consequences with his dair. If you got impaled, you would be limping afterward…

"Cere, do you want me to lose?" Corrin asked her innocently. "If you're mad about me beating you five times in a row, you can just tell me."

Corrin felt himself sweating finding her gun to his forehead.

"Just shut your mouth."

 **Well Endowed**

Corrin thought that after defeating the villain of his world and restoring peace to Hoshido and Nohr, he would introduce his entire family to the Smashers. He didn't talk that much about them, but now that a huge weight was removed from his shoulders, he was free to talk about happier times.

So Corrin thought it was a great idea to introduce Camilla to Bayonetta because they were similar (whatever that meant). Bayonetta was interested in who one of his big sisters were. When she saw the sexy figure with curly purple hair and huge breast introduce herself by hugging her precious brother in between her breasts…let's just say things didn't go well.

"Aww, so you're the girlfriend that my precious Corrin met while he was training." She hummed. She may have been smiling, but she had the coldest stare anyone could give the Umbra Witch. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"No problem. I enjoyed looking after Corrin. He's a darling."

Bayonetta smiled back but there was static electricity running between the two.

"I can't breathe…" Corrin squeaked as he felt Bayonetta approach the two and grab his hair…only to get him stuck in between her breasts too.

It would have been heaven for any other guy, but not Corrin. He would gladly throw himself into the chasm again and not return if this was how things would be with his family and girlfriend from now.

 **Crybaby**

There were two things Bayonetta hated more than anything: cockroaches and crybabies. Children cried often, so her annoyance extended to children. Corrin was eighteen years old, but he acted like he was younger than thirteen at times. Cory had implied that he failed to grow up due to his upbringing back in their world. She could see that with how naïve he was and how he lacked common sense half the time.

When Corrin burst into tears, Bayonetta had no idea how to cheer him up. She wanted to leave his side and wait for him to calm down. She would remind him that he needed to stop the big teardrops from falling down his eyes. Sometimes, she thought about threatening him to stop crying just so she didn't have to hear his sobs.

The truth was that Bayonetta hated seeing Corrin in a state like this. He's one of the purest individuals she met. He shed tears for allies and enemies alike. He hated violence more than anything, but his heart was strong enough to endure all trials.

The Umbra Witch awkwardly wrapped her arms around the crying prince. His apologies were muffled due to crying into her chest. Slowly, she patted the young boy on the head.

"I'm sorry Cere…I just can't…"

"Shhh, it's okay. Just let it all out."

 **Ride**

"Corrin, dear…let me ride you as a dragon."

Bayonetta expected Corrin to get the innuendo. He didn't understand seeing as how he was pondering how to respond to her.

"I never let anyone on top of me like that. It's too dangerous…"

"Oh? I enjoy danger." Bayonetta purred as she crawled over to him and sat in between his lap. "I can handle anything, boy."

"…But…"

The silver haired prince eventually accepted defeat and transformed into a dragon for her. Bayonetta hummed expecting something…so when he went over to open the window, she was sorely disappointed.

" **LET'S US FLY INTO THE NIGHT**!"

 **Escort**

Corrin was a helpful individual. Even if the person wasn't trustworthy, he would happily do something for them as long as it didn't go against his own morals. As long as the silver haired prince was aware of who he was helping, Bayonetta did not feel the need to step in and make the decisions for him.

Unfortunately, when she heard that Corrin had every attention of accepting an escort mission, she had to interfere. Like Pit, she was aware of who Corrin's client was. He was the current president of the Hades Netherworld who was often targeted for assassins due to the nature of demons. Axel reminded Bayonetta of Corrin. His heart was in the right place, but his brain wasn't in his head. He also was born the wrong race to be a hero, so demons hated him for trying to subvert the idea that demons were evil. There was nothing wrong with being his bodyguard, but it was his request that made her wary. It wasn't just her though. Cloud was equally suspicious of what Axel wanted especially since this happened a few weeks after a near fatal incident in the Smash simulator concerning custom stages.

"There are rumors I heard saying that the Messiah Penelope was found. I need someone to escort me to the Phoenix Realm safely."

Pit was having issues himself getting to the location in one piece. The last thing Bayonetta wanted was for Corrin to nearly die like what happened in the virtual reality. She had shown up to place her hand on his shoulder. Once she squeezed it, she effectively got his attention.

"If you think I'm going to let two fools take a trip to a hot resort, you must see me as someone else."

"Cere…"

"And Mr. Moody over there is coming too to make things easier."

"Don't wrap me in this mess!" Cloud could be heard shouting.

Axel cheered that he got Smashers as his bodyguards that weren't Pit. Corrin's expression darkened at the older Smashers though. They didn't believe he was capable of handling this himself. He would simply have to show them otherwise.

 **Awkward**

Despite being a prince, Corrin wasn't taught how to dance. He would blame Cory who snatched Azura for herself and the two would dance on water often. He was left alone being groomed to be a possible marriage candidate for any future alliances that would benefit Nohr and training to be a great soldier that it never occurred to the Nohr assholes to teach him the best way to court a lady. Then again, he was raised to only attract powerful male figures and standing in a corner was all he could do while his siblings were taken on the dance floor.

This was no different…a banquet at Smashopolis where only royalty could attend was suffocating for him. Corrin wanted to ask Marth to help him, but he was stuck actually inviting his wife Caeda to be with him. Roy was able to get away with not inviting the girl he might marry when he returns home. Ike wasn't allowed to attend since he gave his lord title up in favor of being a commoner. The Robin twins were allowed to go because of Chrom and Lucina, but they were busy due to their partners. Henry was going whether Robin liked it or not. Rob wanted to hide out with Chrom and Olivia, but Pit, who was there because of Palutena had asked Rob to dance with him. (If Shulk didn't know, he wouldn't be slain). Corrin felt his eyebrows twitch seeing Cory forsaking her love for Azura just this once to flirt with many of the pretty girls at the party and asking their hand. Eventually, she would get bored and actually ask Inigo of all people (to get him ready to be a bigger man when he met the dragon twins again under a different name).

Corrin was just stuck. Cloud refused to attend as well as Shulk and a few others. He had to deal with people of both genders ogling at his body and making him shudder. The only place he could go was the food area where DDD was making a fool of himself and stuffing his face with the large turkey there. Bayonetta was coming to save the day though.

"You not only need to learn how to talk to a lady, but you need to know how to dance." She teased causing him to snarl at her.

"I don't like parties." Corrin muttered. "If I get to leave the tower, it's only to stand there and look pretty. I guess that mentality hasn't gone away yet. Also, why are you here? You're not royalty!"

"I can go wherever I want. That's how I am." Bayonetta hummed. "Do you like my dress?"

How could he not like it? She was a tall, fair maiden with a slim dress that came down to the floor. There was a part in the dress that showed some leg. Bayonetta changed her hair back to her original long hair to add more charm to her appearance. It was working seeing how many guys were drooling over her. She was only interested in the prince in front of her.

"Of course! You're always beautiful."

"You're rather dashing too."

"…This is just what I wear to battle to honor my mother…" Corrin grumbled as he looked down at the white metallic armor that was referred to as the White Blood class. "I don't intend to dance or do anything, so it doesn't matter…"

"Meanwhile, your sister is killing the dance floor with that dress. I'm almost jealous that she has a bigger rear than me."

"C-Can we not talk about my sister's butt?"

"You got one too, darling. This armor…is hiding it very well…as well as the rest of your body."

Corrin felt his body tense up as Bayonetta started to push him against the pillar. How did he wish he was the tall one…then it wouldn't look so embarrassing for others…

"Let's dance, boy."

"Ehhh? But I dragons don't…I mean I don't…"

Corrin really didn't have a say in it as Bayonetta gently grabbed his hand and lead him toward the dance floor.

"I can teach you."

"But I know you, Cere! You'll go too fast and embarrass me!"

"For you, I'll go slow. It is a waltz now after all."

Bayonetta just couldn't stop messing with him. She was serious though. She was going to teach him how to dance, and by the end of the night, Corrin would learn another important technique in courting a woman.

 **Tease**

Even if Corrin was oblivious to Bayonetta's advances, he wasn't ignorant of her teasing. If the Umbra Witch started to act like Camilla, he would turn tail and flee. He wanted to listen to Cory and remain chaste for her sake. A woman hitting on him would cause a rift between his relationship with his sister and he didn't want that.

When he wanted to talk to his sister about his growing feelings for the older woman though, he just happened to walk on her showering. He thought it was Cory and she allowed him to walk in on her.

"W-What? Cere?! Why are you here and not my sister?!"

"Hmm?"

Her body was drop dead gorgeous. She had the perfect frame, those sexy curves and if she turned around after noticing his presence, he would see the prize…

"S-Sorry! I'll leave."

"You say that, but you've been standing there for a while." Bayonetta hummed. "Like what you see?"

"Y-Yes. I-I mean n-no! I mean…uh…bye…"

Corrin stormed out of the room and closed it behind him. He could hear the Umbra Witch chuckling in the room. His heart continued to miss a beat as he speed walked away from the room. He had to shake it off.

 **Dragon**

"Cere…do you find me hideous?"

That question came out of nowhere, but Bayonetta probably should have expected that something was on Corrin's mind. For a teen who tells others to open up to him, he ends up keeping his own insecurities to himself to not drag people down with him. Something in the back of Corrin's mind was plaguing him to the point he started to distant himself from the others. His sister was getting worried and blamed Bayonetta as the problem (as usual). He wanted to talk to her alone in the guest room seeing as how Cory would be that sort of person to eavesdrop if she felt her brother was in danger.

"That question came out of the blue."

"I'm serious. Do you find my dragon form repulsive?"

Corrin was dead serious. He looked Bayonetta straight in the eye pleading for an answer that would satisfy him.

"Have you seen the angels of Paridiso? They are way worse than your small dragon form."

"Small huh…" Corrin muttered. "Rob told me that even if I call myself a Manakete that I look nothing like the ones back in his world." He sighed at the thought. "I thought about it and wonder if my sister and I are defected dragons…I mean…that bastard back at home is the reason why…I…"

He was getting sidetracked. Bayonetta sighed as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If I found you disgusting, you would have already been on the chopping block with the rest of my prey." She answered. "You're not giving yourself enough credit."

"But everyone looks at me with terrified eyes when I transform…" Corrin mumbled. "I can't bear to think of you and Cloud secretly hating me when I transform in battle."

"You're thinking too much, dear. Perhaps not thinking at all suits you best."

A red vein appeared behind his head. "Excuse me?!"

"Everyone enjoys seeing your goofy smile over you sulking for days."

"…"

"If anyone has a problem with your dragon form, just come to me. I'll have the perfect punishment for them."

The silver haired prince should have been reassured by her words, but he still couldn't help but think how he didn't fit everyone's definition of a dragon.

 **Children**

Bayonetta was good with children but wouldn't admit it (and she demonstrated it poorly in Smash when she somehow managed to find a way to insult them one way or another). According to Cory, Corrin was just as good with kids. It showed unlike with her, but it only went horribly when he would transform into a dragon unexpectedly and scaring them off.

Cory was mainly referring to the children from their world. She was vague on the details, but she had said that despite the war they were in, Corrin still found ways to take care of the children. She let slip that yes, Cory was a mother like Robin would soon be with Morgan, but her son was left behind when she fled with her "twin". Bayonetta would need the details before she would scold Cory on being a terrible mother. Instead, she learned something else about these future children.

Whoever Corrin was certain to marry in the current time would produce a child from the future unlike the silver haired princess. This is because he was the only one who did not mate with anyone in his world. It was an understatement for Bayonetta to see a child that looked like herself only she looked and acted very much like her father.

"Hello mother…I'm Canna…I hope I can get along with you."

Bayonetta just felt that things were going to be tougher from here when she realized that her silence was taken as denying the child…thus she threatened to cry.

God help this child.

 **Womb**

Corrin had a dark secret that he refused to tell everyone. Cory had found out first and why they both needed to flee their world. Corrin would vaguely explain what happened.

His heart wavered during the final battle for some strange reason and he had to retreat to another world if he wanted to restore his resolve. His family and friends promised that they would hold out as long as they could for the dragon twin's return. Time was different in both universes, so Corrin needed to think fast on what to do before he lost his home and everyone he loved.

That was the short version. The long version was incredibly creepy and tragic at the same time.

There were three other universes before the current one in their world. Corrin had chosen to side with his family in Nohr while Cory chose her bloodline in Hoshido. These two would continue the down the path to light and dark, but the results were the same. Azura lost her life. Corrin was oblivious to her death even though he had a feeling, but he wasn't traumatized by it like Cory was. Corrin had apparently married the outlaw known as Zero despite the difficulties they would face. In return, Cory had married Azura and the two swore they would survive and slay Garon together.

The gem Azura had around her neck was her lifeline. Every time she sung, she used the powers granted to her. In the final battle, she used all she had to defeat the enemy. Azura died in front of Cory at the end of her route. Azura vanished without a trace in Corrin's. Life would go on without that important person in their life.

Until they met each other on the lake where they first met Azura. How was this possible when both were from different universes? Chances are that because Anankos was still alive, he was able to do some manipulating for his children to meet. They were offered a chance to start over with a different path. Because both of them learned that both sides were tragic, they swore to a third path of choosing neither. Anankos didn't tell a complete truth as the life that Corrin had with Zero would be erased and he would have to try wooing him again…and that alone was a sight to behold. The path of suffering was all that dragon wanted.

Cory was the only one that appeared in the third timeline while Corrin was temporary erased. Anankos enjoyed having his son in captivity just to see how Cory would react with her memories intact.

The third path played out exactly how it should be. Cory vowed to protect Azura and they married again. Their bond was even stronger with how Cory was able to open up to her wife about what had happened in the past. They learned so much together in this route that one would think they would be separated.

Anankos proved them wrong in the final battle. Cory's heart wasn't pure and was able to take advantage of that. He shattered the Fire Emblem in the final battle and killed her. There were no voices to bring them back to the realm of the living. That was Cory's game over. Anankos had a creepy plan of taking his daughter's corpse and transferring her womb over to his son so his plan could be initiated.

Cory refused to die and went back in time for a fourth timeline where Corrin was now the child of Mikoto and not her. Cory could not regain the life she lost, so she was forced to watch Corrin grow up from the sidelines before she decided to head to Hoshido where she would stay with her mother until the events that lead to the original tragedy.

The princess of Nohr learned so much from her mother. She learned that her (and Corrin's by proxy) original name was Kamui. It was changed to spite her. Despite the name, Cory refused to take the name. Instead, she decided to shorten her original name so Corrin would be able to recognize her as the girl that had forced the timeline to start over.

Cory was more attached to Mikoto than Corrin was. She had to watch Mikoto take a hit for her biological son in that timeline though. This would be the third time she witnessed her death and it nearly drove her insane. If she didn't convince herself that her mother's fate was sealed, she would have killed her "twin" brother on multiple occasions.

There was a point where she had to take revenge on Corrin though. She had taken him to the lake at night and then attempted to take him down into the lake. Because both were water dragons, nothing would come of it, but Anankos intended to use this incident to his advantage. Something changed in their body and they had no idea what happened until Cory attempted to have her usual sexual encounters with Azura yet again.

Cory's body was changed to where when she was ready to mate, she would grow a dick above her clit. This gave her the power to start a family with the woman she loved and have children without resorting to a surrogate father. Corrin wasn't so lucky. He still had his dick, but he was lacking a second one in dragon form. It wasn't a big deal for Corrin until he learned that he wouldn't have enough sperm he need to start a family with anyone. The only route was to marry a man who would accept him.

Corrin's life went from bad to worse though. He lost Zero in this timeline. The outlaw married his older sister Camilla who enjoyed his flirty ways. Corrin felt his heart shatter at the announcement. He hid the resentment that was building in his heart. It still wouldn't affect him until Cory discovered a horrible truth when she was separated from the group and stumbled upon some crazed Invisible soldiers.

"Soon…the womb will make its way back to the master. The womb that will allow us to populate the land with monsters that will bring everything to ruin. The womb resting inside that boy…"

The dragon princess' heart sank at this awful revelation. When she and Corrin had that fight, Corrin not only lost the ability to start a family with a woman, but he was set up to be a vessel for Anankos just to grab the womb that was forced inside of him due to time manipulation. The worst part is even if Corrin failed to be a vessel, he was set up as an incubator who could only do what his father wanted. The thought made her throw up after getting away from the enemy.

She didn't say anything until Leon pestered her with information. Cory had to show Leon what was going on for him to register how dire the situation was. Of course Leon would suggest to tell Marx and the others about it since it was urgent. She would proceed to break down at what was happening behind the scenes when forced to confront everyone with the awful truth and despite it being hard to believe (the womb part), Corrin being lead into the ultimate trap to be the vessel for Anankos was too much.

Corrin's heart wavered at the revelation of what he was raised to be. All of those memories of being raised in Nohr and all of those attempts to force him to be ladylike were coming to fruition. He couldn't deal with Anankos in this current state of mind and needed to run away. Cory had run off with him and promised everyone they would come back once Corrin was able to correctly use the Fire Emblem again.

Having to spill this out was enough to bring the silver haired princess to tears. She didn't want to tell anyone this because it was creepy, gross and more importantly…it was her fault their bodies were messed up.

She pictured their reaction. Cloud was indeed disgusted but not at her but this Anankos dragon in their world. Snow White was rather speechless. She tried to keep a cool face, but she was very pale. Volga hissed at what had happened to the dragon prince he served and was ready to transform into his dragon form just to shoot flames everywhere. Axel looked away before trying to hide the fact that he might break down in tears.

And then there was Bayonetta who had an unreadable expression. She simply stood up from where they were sitting and left. Cory thought that she was furious with her, but that was far from it.

Bayonetta went to go see the unconscious Corrin in the bed of the hotel they were staying in. The Witch Hunter's Realm was a good place to hide even if she loathed the place, but they didn't want to attract anyone who worked for Diamond's attention.

"Poor thing…" Bayonetta thought out loud as she bent over to gently rub his cheek. "You have gone through a lot, but you kept it in. You're a fool for not saying anything sooner."

She knew why Corrin kept it to himself. He wanted to pursue a relationship with someone out of his realm since he failed to woo the man of his dreams like he did in his original timeline. If the body modification came up, they would leave him. Not Bayonetta. She always had a soft spot for Corrin, but now she wanted nothing to protect him and kill the dragon that threatened to destroy the purity the dragon prince had.

"I might have to pay Rodin a visit now. Let's see if he can find a way to that horrid place."

 **Queen**

Until Diamond's reign comes to an end and Mecha Galaxy comes crashing down, Corrin will have a difficult time finding the resolve he needs to return to his world and slay Anankos once and for all. There were still some other requirements. He had to make sure that he did it in a certain amount of time before his friends and family were killed off. He had to make sure he killed Anankos in a way to where it didn't bite him in the ass and kill him when he got back to Smash. He had to make sure that he had gotten over his issues with Cory and settled the score with her. There were so many requirements to coming back alive that it was depressing to see that Corrin was more likely to die before the Great Evil returned.

When he did kill Anankos, he would return peace and prosperity to Valla. It would take time, but he just needed to make sure Hoshido and Nohr didn't attack one another again.

Bayonetta felt ashamed in herself for once for declining Corrin's proposal. She wasn't the type to be tied down to marriage. He was the sweetest person to come into her life and he took marriage seriously, and yet she turned him down. At the very least it was in private, but she felt like she couldn't admit that she liked him the same way. The worse part was that now that Corrin was the king, it would be difficult for him to return to Smash without having someone else take over while he was gone.

As a result, Corrin would be stressed out with his kingly duties. In the evening, Bayonetta would come visit him when he was worn out dealing with the politics concerning restoring a kingdom to its former glory. He looked at her sadly and tried to play it off like he still wasn't upset with her. The dragon prince gasped feeling the Umbra Witch's tongue inserted into his mouth. He let out a surprised moan as he let the older Smasher gobble him up. Bayonetta couldn't help but adore his breathless face.

"Cere…"

"Look, those words came out terribly. I'll make it simple. I am not a woman tied down to marriage. I will visit you often and take you to Smash when I feel you need a break from your duties. Your sister will be coming too so people don't ask where you are…and…"

Corrin's eyes widened catching a real smile on her lips. Because of the moon in the sky, it gave this divine presence that he should be ashamed of being in.

"I simply adore you."

She couldn't say "I love you". She wasn't a sappy person. Corrin understood that as he happily hugged her.

"Will you accept the ring though?"

"Of course. Just don't expect me to flaunt it around. People will get the wrong idea."

Corrin didn't mind if she failed to give him a clear answer. Her actions spoke louder than words. More importantly, Corrin was just happy he had the most talented, most beautiful, most powerful of them all by his side.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 9995 words.**

 **Li: You should have gone the 18+ route and actually write their kinky sex.**

 **Me: I didn't want to reveal Corrin's kink with Bayonetta in particular. Plus, I wanted to have Corrin remain mostly chaste and focus on his emotional state than anything physical. Notes!  
**

 **1\. Up until** _ **Pas de Trois**_ **, all the DLC stories are mostly canon in all universes with a few exceptions. Megaman's issue with Acedia is never brought up only because Pit doesn't mention that Acedia vanished after the DLC arc (and this is because Acedia goes into hiding and lets the other members of the Band of Six do his bidding). Another difference is the order of the DLC characters. Mewtwo is already in the mansion at the start of the tournament and has been sense Brawl, but then he returns by request. Lucas returns first after helping out his village. Roy and Ryu join together and while Pit clashes with Ryu due to a misunderstanding, the party is still thrown. Cloud will be bought by Master Hand and stuck in the Smash Realm. The Corrin twins will be chased by Anankos and whoever he hires outside of his world to bring them back. Bayonetta gets tricked as a result to bring them back sense she thinks they're evil. Pit will always resolve the issue with them and after that, the roster will be closed unless another patch of characters come out.** _ **Pas de Trois**_ **and beyond only occurs in the DLC arc.**

 **2\. In Kanna's support with his mother, he gives them a flower that represents them. With Cory, her flower is described as white and someone on Tumblr limited the options to the two flowers listed above. Since Corrin doesn't get a flower (unless you get it from Zero apparently for your birthday but IDK if it's the same for all the people Corrin marries). I haven't implied that Cory actually hates the cold and doesn't want to be associated with anything ice related, so I had Corrin's favorite flower be the snowdrop.**

 **3\. The Contract portion is from an idea I have for the future should I get to it. Story title is implied to be** _ **Kizuna**_ **and from the ficlet section, you can tell that Bayonetta fucks up saving Corrin originally when he's taken hostage by a demon because in her game, she usually works past the hostage situation. What if the demon was smart and not dumb like an angel though? It's a miracle Corrin survives being shot at, but there are still consequences. There's a lot of planning obviously.**

 **4\. Because Bayonetta is OP and in Smash, I really had no way of figuring out how to write her getting killed by the Great Evil since I can't retcon her survival when I confirmed that only the Robin twins and Dark Pit survive when he's finally taken down at the end of all timelines (concerning the Smashers of course). Either she unrealistically loses to the Great Evil or she unrealistically gets betrayed by someone she cares about. I feel like the latter would only fit if she developed a soft spot for the person. She had no problem threatening Loki if he crosses the line (and for spoiler reasons). Corrin's backstory as brought up later would explain why she wouldn't even notice any sort of darkness inside of his heart. (The "wavering heart" as I put it).**

 **5\. Any situation where Corrin brings his family from his universe to the Smash Realm is either time periods where he resolves his issue with his heart and defeats Anankos without getting killed or its post Mecha Galaxy.**

 **6\. Escort section implies that like Dark Pit, Corrin will have his own group of people and thus get his own arc in Mecha Galaxy (I split it again to three portions to not take away from the main story). This establishes that Corrin's group ends up being the bodyguards of Axel and as already stated in** _ **Higanbana in the Red Moon**_ **, he has ties with the messiah Penelope, but I can't rely on the Disgaea 4 cast to always escort him since half of them hate Axel for the sake of hating him to the point I had to explain why Fenrich and Emizel shit on him (Axel reminds Fenrich of Penelope who was indirectly responsible for the death of his father and Emizel doesn't like when Hugo treats Axel better than his own son resulting in his possession by the Great Evil in one timeline).**

 **The group FYI consists of Axel, Corrin, Cory, Bayoneta, Cloud, Snow White, Volga and Sharla. The reason why she's not in the scene listed above is I already decided that she's on the Comet Observatory with Rosalina in Mecha Galaxy originally due to wanting to help on the frontlines.**

 **7\. The Awkward portion is the story Cia and Lana are introduced in** _ **Convict of Solitude**_ **. Obviously not written yet, but I have the opening down that Cia's appearance will be at the party that is meant for divinity and royalty with a few exceptions.**

 **8\. Since Kanna's name wasn't changed in the English version besides removing the n, I decided that Corrin simply chooses to name his child with a "C" instead of a "K" to continue the joke that the twins are unable to have creative names for children. It's made worse too because I decided female Kanna will almost always be from the future and not born during the game and thrown into the dimension gate because "We're not repeating the paralogue twice". As a result, Canna will grow naturally from the same bad future as rest of the kids not from the Awakening universe but from my bad future universe in general. There were already hints of children from the future coming in (Pit's son Daedales (and his other two kids), Dark Pit and Lucina's son Luke (and the other two kids), Magnus and Dunban's son Tempest, etc.) To add to this, Corrin has three love interests, and might suffer the same thing as Dark Pit given the Womb portion of the story, but Canna suffers from looking identical. The Bayonetta!Canna looks like Cereza and is ¼ dragon and ¾ human and the implication of male pregnancy would imply that the Volga!Canna is ¾ dragon and ¼ dragon.**

 **9\. Speaking of Womb portion, I originally had it to where it would be Naga that allowed the Corrin twins to start over, but I decided to imply that because Anankos isn't killed in the Birthright or Conquest route that he was able to manipulate them to start over, so he could try to kill them again. However, he grabs Corrin and is able to manipulate his body in the original Revelations past and had to let him go when Cory was able to go back in time actually because of Naga. So his plan is very creepy, but this is important because what Diamond and Prism are trying to do is what Anankos already knows how to do. Anankos after all is apparently able to do everything but revive the dead correctly, so body modification isn't hard for him to do. This gives the** _ **Dragon Hard**_ **story a darker implication because yes Corrin can get pregnant especially during the heat and it's why Cory doesn't want him having sex in general, and as pointed above, Corrin doesn't have enough sperm to impregnate a woman, so there's only one way he can have children.** _ **Anankos fucked his body up so much that any sexual intercourse is actually going to harm him in the long run as well as damage his relationship with anyone he falls for. All for the sake of watching his child fall into despair.**_ **Being oblivious has saved him in the long run, but once he starts falling for someone, it gets dangerous. The question is which is worse. Dark Pit being used as an experiment by the angels to study how clones can have babies regardless of gender and then using those babies to become child soldiers or your own father already messing with your body for a long period of time and then switching the genitals inside of him just so you can make him into an incubator when Corrin returns to him.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
